


I want to make you happy

by Chikaneclaes



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikaneclaes/pseuds/Chikaneclaes
Summary: A Count’s Daughter who lost in the running to become the Second Prince’s fianceé, Evie.She was called and elevated as the villain of love in the end, as punishment she was forced to marry a terribly fat and ugly woman, called  "Toad of the Swamp ' for his appearance, a lady from a remote region named Moors.A romance story between a girl who isn’t discouraged and an woman who’s different from his appearance, a diet and their meals, coaxing the other yet sometimes being played themselves.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my native language

preface

Earl White's daughter Evelyn White is a villain as they say her mother is.

The second prince of the kingdom of Auradon, Chad, shared a love that transcended social status with a daughter of a baron named Allyson Wonderlan. A fairytale romance that ignited the passions of the kingdom, still fresh in the minds of many.

The country had nothing but good will for the couple who overcame many difficulties. Even now, not a day goes by that her love story is not the topic on everyone's lips.

And the person who played a huge role in this story was Evie.

Evie, who also loved the prince, went out of her way to interfere with the budding couple, causing them endless trouble. She harbored a fit of deep jealousy for the Prince's lover, tormenting and harassing her mercilessly.

His wrongdoings are too numerous to cite.

Evie spread a cruel rumor about Ally through high society.

“Ally is only chasing the prince to wrest royal power from him. She is also a whore, and she gets into bed with a new man every night. "

She spread these lies as if they were a gospel.  
Evie tried to trap Ally using her power and isolating her in aristocratic circles.

She even hired thugs to assault and attack the woman. Fortunately, the prince had managed to intervene just in time to save her, but Ally feinted in shock and didn't wake up for several days.

Using the power of her family, Evie attempted to force a compromise between herself and the prince. Due to Ally's scandalous activities, she was unsuitable for the royal family. Presenting herself as simply an innocent person, she managed to win over not only most of the nobles and First Prince Benjamin, but also the King himself. Her commitment to the Prince seemed set in stone.

But despite all that, the prince and Ally remained true to each other.

At the same moment that the prince and Evie's engagement became official, Prince Chad revealed all of Evie's crimes for all to hear.

The horrible rumors Evie had started about Ally were, in fact, only true about Evie herself.

Despite pretending to be the image of innocence, she was, in fact, a miserable and vile woman.

In her quest to torment Allyson to no end, she had hired ruffians to assault her, an unforgivable and inhuman atrocity.

His Majesty, the King, finally saw Evie for what she really was, canceling her engagement to the Prince. Instead, he accepted Allyson as the prince's true fiancee.

On the other hand, Evie earned only the fury of the royal family for having tormented the innocent young woman to such extremes. After even her father, Count Withe, abandoned Evie, she was sentenced to be banished from the country with nothing but the clothes she was wearing.

However, Allyson had a kind heart and did not hold a grudge against Evie.

"We are two people who share the same love, I can really understand Evie's feelings."

Impressed by Ally's magnanimous act, the prince forgave Evie from exile.

Instead, for her many crimes, the Prince imposed a new punishment on Evie.

She will marry whoever the Prince chooses for her and will never again appear before the two of them.

The fiancee the prince chose for Evie was Duchess Mallory Moors.

A branch of the royal family, a prestigious lineage that has ruled the Duchy of Moors in the northern part of the kingdom for generations, a perfectly fitting marriage for a member of Earl White's household. Rather, the Count's household had the most to gain.

However, this was still a punishment. Despite the high status of the Duchess, she was not a well-thought-out woman.  
In high society gossip, she was commonly called "The Swamp Toad or also the Swamp Dragon."

The swamp referred to the geography of the Duchy of Moors, which was covered with marshes and wetlands. The 'toad' part referred to the figure of the Duchess.

They said that physically she has a grotesquely fat body. Her skin was a hive of pimples and acne, covering her plump, ugly face, giving her the appearance of a disgusting toad. All this together with the fact that her body made her sweat profusely, giving off an awful smell, was the origin of her many names.

She had a withdrawn, gloomy and violent personality, which caused her to be called a dragon she hardly ever spoke to anyone. It was only for the most pompous royal occasions that he crawled out of his swamp to visit the capital. And even then, everyone kept their distance.

From afar, you could still see how strange it really was. Her stomach was three times the width of a normal person. Her purple hair was always wet and slimy, as if she had just come out of a swamp. Those two eyes peeking out of her locks of hair were like a reptile's, cold and unfeeling. Her eyes retained a profound magical power and no one looked into her eyes, for fear of falling under her curse.

Duchess Moors will be twenty-three this year. It was the time in her life when she should consider marriage. But what unfortunate soul in educated society would ever deign to marry such a person? It was another horror story spoken of by the daughters of the nobility, similar to the ghosts that haunted the royal palace.

In short, she was treated as a source of trouble.  
So it was a relief that people celebrated Prince Chad's decision.

There was no noblewoman who wanted to marry the grim and wicked Duchess Moors. It seemed like a fitting fate for Evie, a villain who had cruelly wielded her family's power to put sweet Ally through all kinds of trials.

I cannot accept this. Why the hell do I have to see such a scary place? Evie thought when she saw the place.

As she looked out over the swampy swamps, stretching as far as the eye can see, Evie tried to steady her shaking hands.

Certainly she had wanted to be the prince's fiancee.

But, that was the wish of every noble girl of that age. In high society, there were very few people who did not greatly admire the second prince, who looked incredibly good even among the other members of the royal family. Furthermore, compared to the first prince who was already engaged to the young Duchess Uma Ocean, the second prince was a suitable candidate for his charisma and joviality, the type of man who was always popular with women.

Certainly, Evie was responsible for starting a rumor along the lines of 'Allyson Wonderland is a loose woman'.

But she hadn't fanned the flames of gossip on purpose. Evie had seen the woman walk with a man who was not the Prince one day and had simply idly mentioned him with other noble daughters. The story had acquired legs and a new pair of shoes when it reached her feet. Even if Evie may have inadvertently started it, if the story takes on a life of its own as it spreads, she could hardly be blamed for what it became.

Certainly, she had used the power of her home. She had used it incessantly.

She had used her parents' influence to enter uninvited tea parties and to hold the Prince's hand at the first ball of the ball. But was there something wrong with that? As far as she was concerned, she was like a beautiful person using her charm. If a talented person could use their ability to sing and dance to get closer to the Prince, then why was it so wrong to use power to achieve the same end?

Certainly, she may have taken things too far. It was true that he disagreed with Allyson, forcing her to cry at times, earning the Prince's anger and his father's shame.

1091/5000  
But that doesn't mean Evie was completely wrong. Allyson used to cry crocodile tears, and sometimes she didn't hesitate to return the favor for Evie.

Despite her meek appearance, Allyson was not purple. For every insult Evie threw at Allyson, she returned five more. Rumors about Allyson aside, stories about Evie were beginning to spread as well. Far from being isolated herself, Allyson had instead been the one who sought to exclude Evie from polite society in return. The only way Evie could recover was through financial power and influence.

Besides, Evie wasn't the only enemy Allyson had to face. Aside from Evie, there was no shortage of people who tormented Allyson. Rather, Evie was blamed for many of her actions. However, when things changed, things changed very quickly. Everyone who had ever oppressed her soon sided with Allyson. Only Evie, who was never able to give up her love for the Prince, continued to oppose Allyson to the end.

Certainly… Evie had made many mistakes. However, she was by no means the monster that the newspapers made her seem like. They had simply painted her as the perfect villain in the love story between the baron's daughter and the prince.

In this way, she had been expelled from her home, forced to marry a grotesquely horrible woman, and become the subject of ridicule and contempt in high society.

This kind of ending, how could I accept it?

But despite it all, the gossip, the humiliation, and the banishment, what Evie really refused to accept above all else was the woman she now contemplated.

"Miss White, is this to your liking? It is a wild boar caught in the western forest. It's soaked in grease and it's really delicious. "

The Moors mansion, deep in the Duchy of Moors. In the courtyard of that mansion high up on a lonely hill, Mallory, Mrs. Moors, said it as she gorged herself on another bite of meat.

Before Mallory, enough meat was piled up that it seemed to form a boar on its own. The meat was cooked off the bone, its once white hue burned black in the oven. As the duchess said, the meat is glistening with fatty globules.

The mountain in front of her grew smaller and smaller as Mallory attacked it with the knife and fork skills of a seasoned veteran. The juices that flowed from the meat splattered the napkin that hung from the cuff of her shirt, leaving many stains. But Mallory didn't mind such trivialities, devouring the meat with indulgent pleasure.

Evie stayed away from Mallory and looked her gluttonous body up and down. It was early afternoon and the sun had just begun its descent to the west. It is not the right time for breakfast or lunch, much less dinner.

"Lady Moors ... I ... came because you said this was going to be a tea party."

“Tea… Ah, I have some! How many sugar cubes do you take? Five? Maybe six? "

Evie and Mallory sat at opposite ends of the large table, facing each other. On the table, dwarfed by the mountain of wild boar meat, was a small kettle and a jug of sugar cubes.

“Lady… I… I think I said it before. I have no intention of marrying you. "

"Yes Yes. I heard you. You haven't stopped saying it since you arrived ..."  
Mallory lowered her head silently at Evie's words. Still, it wasn't like he could just make her body shrink, and he definitely wasn't going to give up the meat in his hand.

“With the way I am now, you said that you didn't dare seal our marriage with a kiss. Therefore, unless she loses weight, you cannot consent to our wedding. "

"That's right. Well then, do you also remember how you responded to me when I told you that?"

"Of course, I promised to lose weight, just for you. That way, I can marry you without fail!" She said in a condescending voice.

The middle marsh toad stood up as he spoke. The table rumbled as she shifted in her chair. Enduring the earthquake-like shaking, Evie let her feelings be known.

"Then ----"

Even if her mouth curved into a smile, that expression was a mere mask.

Even if his mouth curved into a smile, that expression was a mere mask.

"At least put some effort into losing some weight," Evie yelled out of patience, grabbing Mallory's arm to try to pry the meat from her jaws.

The sensation she felt in her palms in that moment was something she would not soon forget. As she touched Mallory, it was unclear where her fat ended and the meat began in her hand.

Evie could never accept it.

How could she exchange holy vows and kiss such a gluttonous person in the eyes of others?

You can't help but be forced to marry at someone else's discretion. Evie was a noble woman, after all. Political marriages were the norm in her world, she had long since accepted it.

But on the other hand, Evie was still an eighteen-year-old maiden. Even if she had to give up on marrying for love, there were certain lines Evie had to draw.

nd this frog-like woman was very, very far from that line.  
At least, until the woman in front of her became someone Evie could bear to kiss.

That unkempt hair on oily skin that encloses a bulbous body, wrapped in clothes that should never be seen by the public. I'd have to shape it from scratch.

―――― Until she can measure up, I'll have to educate her ...!

Shivering as she looked at Mallory, Evie etched that vow in her heart.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we see the start of Evie in life in the Moors

The Duchy of Moors is characterized by its extensive marshes.  
Covered by a mantle of miasma, this land that is constantly humid throughout the year was also an important source of manastones.

The miasma that oozes from the depths of the swamps gives rise to strong magical energies. Over the years, this magical power crystallized into a type of gem commonly known as a mana stone. Therefore, where the miasma is thickest, more and more harvesting operations can be found.

Manastones are used to light up rooms, as well as to keep them cool in the summer and warm in the winter, they can even power ship engines.

Lately, they have also been used as a power source to keep gears turning. They have become a necessity for people's daily life.

The mana stones of the Duchy of Moors were top quality, with high magical energy. Even if the place was called a swamp and it never saw tourists, due to the demand for manastones it was quite rich.

This has resulted in a fairly indulgent food culture.

"Lady Mallory! You can't eat things like this!"

As Evie screamed in front of her, Mallory swallowed that greasy mouthful. Fried bits of flour and oil, with powdered sugar thickly coating the surface, was an intensely unhealthy snack: a donut.

“A-Ah, that's not all, Evie. Since I work so late tonight, if I don't eat properly ... "

"How much more nutrition does your body need?"

That excess food stirred a bit in her gut as Mallory hunched back in her chair. As she leaned back like that, it was as if her neck disappeared, her chin instead forming a collar of fat. When she saw sweat pouring from the folds of flesh that could only be called excessive chins, Evie was filled with a feeling of exasperation in her heart.

“Lady Mallory, do you have any idea how much you eat in a day? You eat in the middle of the night, then you wake up and have breakfast, then brunch, then lunch, then afternoon tea, then dinner, and even dessert! Seven meals! That's more than twice that of a normal person, isn't it? "

Evie was also born into a wealthy family, so she knew what a rich diet meant, but this was simply extraordinary. In reality, more than a rich diet, this was just food violence.

All this greasy and greasy food was like heavy blows to Evie's stomach. Thanks to that, Evie didn't eat much.  
But still, Mallory exceeds Evie's imagination.

“Evie, that's not true. Before going to sleep, I have another simple dinner, so it's actually eight meals. "

"You fat slob !!!!" cried Evie in exasperation at the woman's lack of shame

When Mallory said something so outrageous as if it was nothing at all, Evie screamed much louder than she intended. Surprised, she covered her mouth with her hands. Even though she hadn't held back her sharp tongue before when it came to calling Mallory fat and even Toad realized that just now she had gone too far.

Regardless, the person in front of her was still a duchess of the royal lineage. Evie was shorter in stature as the daughter of an earl and also five years younger, she was in no position to speak to him like that.

But, Mallory didn't seem too concerned by Evie's piercing words, laughing as she took another bite. "Now now," he dusted her thick, sticky hands with sugar, trying to calm her down. Evie felt dizzy.

“It would not be nice to just leave something that has been done with such care. So please skip it, just for today. Starting tomorrow, I will be more diligent. "

As Mallory laughed, her entire body shook. It was like a bloated toad.

Such a woman would be Evie's future wife.

Come to think of it, Mallory had always been this way since they met.

It had been a week before, after Evie had just arrived in the Moors lands. She didn't get enraged when Evie insulted her figure to her face, or when he flatly refused to kiss her.  
Even when Evie said "I will not marry you", she reacted the same way. She would rather die than marry such a woman. When she'd said something like that to him so frankly, Mallory just laughed like it was a small objection.

If I had to put it in a polite way, I could say that she was as tolerant as she was blunt. But to put it another way, it could be said that she was weak to cruel words and unable to defend herself. No matter how angry Evie is, if Mallory shrugs her shoulders and just says she's wrong, she'll eventually calm down and the storm will pass. No matter what Evie says, Mallory never got angry and rarely refuted her. She simply nodded her head, telling him that she will "do the best she can."

However, Evie hasn't seen a shred of this effort. With that same mouth that used to say that she would 'do my best', she devoured meat like she was drinking water and ate an endless supply of sweets.

How was it different from a beast? Evie had no answer  
After leaving Mallory's study, Evie looked down at the floor as she sighed.

Leaning against the closed door, her shoulders sagged. Surely, back in that room, Mallory is happily eating her donuts again now that Evie isn't there to bother her.

hose sugar encrusted hands. The floor covered in crumbs and leftovers. Donuts disappear as if falling into a well. Just thinking about it made Evie shiver.

As long as she kept her distance and simply exchanged words, she could maintain her composure. Since Mallory is not as gloomy and evil as the rumors say and she seemed quite weak in character, that is the answer. Although, it would become another problem entirely if they were married.

If they were to become a royal couple, those thick hands would grab Evie like she was greedily slipping another donut. She would kiss Evie with that toad face and that oily skin of hers would press against Evie's.

The very idea sent a chill up Evie's spine.  
"I can't marry her if she stays like this, absolutely not… !!"

The thought of Allyson and the other women in high society laughing and giggling at the idea of Evie marrying Mallory crossed her mind. Leaving aside Allyson, who she was never on good terms with in the first place, the idea that she used to be laughed at by those who used to follow her and even her status increased by partnering with Evie is what hurts the most. How can they just use it and abandon it like this?

"- I will not give up. I'll be sure to show you all ...! "

Mallory is an heir to the royal line. And in that royal family, everyone is exceedingly pretty. So maybe the same could be said for Mal if she lost all that weight.

The most important thing was her magical eyes, unique characteristics of the royal line. Although she only belongs to one branch of the family, it is clear that royal blood still runs strongly through her veins.

"If that's the case, I just have to make her lose weight ... It's bad for her health to be so fat, and it's just a waste of her good blood."

"Who are you calling waste?"

"Hiii !?"

Evie let out a scream when a voice came out of nowhere. As she looked around hastily, she saw a middle-aged woman standing in the hallway, dimly lit by a lighted chandelier.

"Do you have a complaint about Lady Mallory?"

Gerda, the head maid, had served the Moors family faithfully for many years. Her slender figure contrasts with Mallory's, along with her pinned hair and furrowed eyebrows, she leaves a stern impression.

"Were you bothering Lady Mallory who works so late at night?"

"N-No".

"Did you intend to spoil the ever-industrious Lady Mallory's few pleasures?"

"Isn't that why ..."

Gerda's stern gaze held Evie captive. Pure animosity swam in those dark green eyes.

“Do you even understand your position? An evil girl who conspired to seduce Prince Chad and belittle her highness? "

Evie's shoulders twitched at those words. She raised her face and looked at Gerda, but couldn't say anything. The way she looked at Evie, it was as if she was looking at a dying insect on her back, moving her last spasm.

“The only reason you walk free is due to the mercy of His Highness Prince Chad and the generous spirit of Lady Mallory. Otherwise, a woman like you would be dead in a filthy ditch. I will appreciate it if you understand where you are from now on, make sure you don't misinterpret your place again. "

"Than ..."

She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. True, Evie's position was what Gerda had said. To the people of this world, Evie was a 'villain' whom everyone longed to see exiled. If Evie really was this 'villain' then she should be grateful that she was even allowed the chance to breathe the free air.

“From now on, don't do anything unnecessary. If Lady Mallory sees fit to throw you out, you will have nowhere to go. Never forget it ".

After saying that, he yanked open the study door and walked in as if Evie wasn't even there, leaving her stunned in the hallway.

In front of the room Gerda had just entered. Two of the mansion maids passed Evie, who was still standing in stunned silence. When they saw Evie, they were quick to move on, not even sparing her a single joke.

"Hey, isn't she the one?"

As they left, the whispers of the two servants reached Evie's ears.

“That villain from the stories? She really does look good after all. "

“I am very sorry for poor Lady Mallory. No matter what she looks like, she should be able to marry a much better woman. "

"So why aren't you his wife?"

"Oh you, I was just kidding."

In that dark corridor, in the dead of night, the gossip of those two careless maidens echoed through the corridors. Those maids who knew nothing laughed to themselves as they continued to walk deeper into the mansion.

A cold, wet wind whistled down the hall as if to drown out the ridicule of the girls.

Evie was still alone, pinned to the ground.

To my dear sister,

My beloved Evie, it has been too long.  
How do you find life at Moors?  
In the royal capital, there are still a lot of rumors about you. It is written in the newspapers that you are already in the early stages of pregnancy, dear cousin, is it true? If so, I am delighted for you.

But I can't help but wonder ... will you give birth to a human? Or maybe tadpoles?

Anyway, it's been a full week since you left for the Duchy of Moors, my dear sister. And by the time I get this letter, I guess it must have been another three days.

By then, Prince Chad and Ally will be formally engaged. Ally has received all kinds of jewelry and dresses from Prince Chad, every time she appears in public all the ladies sigh at her ravishing beauty. I'm sure being so loved only makes her lovelier.

Speaking of being loved, aren't you the same? How is life with Duchess Moors? I am sure you feel loved and beautiful. Even if it may look like a swamp-dwelling toad, love is still love, after all. Perhaps, in time, you will achieve a kind of beauty suitable for the swamp, dear sister. Whenever I talk about it with my friends, I confess that I am very envious of them.

My younger sister is married to the Lady Moors, a duchess and a distant member of the royal family, after all. Prince Chad may have despised you and my parents abandoned you, but maybe it was all for the best. My sister got to meet a partner who really suited her perfectly.

Surely no one can interfere in the true love between Lady Moors, the ugliest woman in the world, and my little sister, who is hated by everyone. They complement each other perfectly. Prince Chad doesn't seem to have forgiven you at all, but that's mere trivia now that you can trust your Lady Moors.

Oh yeah, I can't help but be envious of you. In fact, I decided to get engaged myself the other day.

My partner will be David, from Count Nollan's house. It's pretty shameful to admit that his status carries much less weight than Duchess Moors, but he is still the heir to a county. He is a kind person with an attractive face, although a little thin. But even though he is such a nice man, he is very popular with women, so I tend to get terribly jealous. I guess that's something you don't have to worry about much with Lady Moors.

...... I'm sorry, I can't help but envy you so much, dear. I can't seem to help thinking about you all the time. What kind of amazing life do you lead in the swamps? I can't help wondering.

In any case, once I get married, can I go visit your beautiful home? I am sure that by then I will have many stories from the capital to tell you. I would also love for you to meet my husband. Ah, but when we visit, could you ask Lady Moors to wear a name tag? Otherwise, you could mistake it for a common toad.

From your lovely sister  
Snow

P.S.  
Have you received any letters from my father? Believe it or not, your mother and father flatter me so much that I worry they have forgotten about you. I told them they should write, but ... By no means, by chance, could their letters have been lost in the mail?

After looking at it for a long time, Evie tore the letter into pieces like garbage.

Opening that envelope in the first place was a mistake. For a long time, Evie and Snow have been somewhat close to the enemies. Since Snow had always been so scathing and prone to looking down on others, it makes sense for someone who despised him so much to laugh into tears at his circumstances.

But even though he knew who had sent the letter, he had still opened it because he longed for the capital so much.  
It's only been ten days since he left. Evie's position on the Moors estate was really somewhat half-hearted, just a pending candidate for engagement. Although he is staying in a guest room, he has no drawbacks and the room itself is treated with great care, but he feels a kind of wall between himself and others.

Especially since it seems that bad rumors from the capital are beginning to filter into the distant territory of Moors.

The older servants look at her, while the younger ones look at her as if she were some kind of clown. The gossiping maids will talk and laugh with each other about her, even knowing full well that Evie can see them. It is also the case of that the maids are reluctant to tend to Evie, usually pressuring someone else to do so. There are also some people who show outright hostility towards Evie, including Gerda.

In remote Moors, Evie has neither a close maiden to trust nor a friend to trust. Although the room may be of a good quality, the bed is unfamiliar and none of the shelves belong to you. Clothes I've never worn before. Humid air and strange winds.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see even a shadow of the capital as she looked out the window. For Evie, there is no consolation.  
And the letter from her "dear sister" brought it all home.

Although Snow should know Evie well, rather, it's because he knows Evie so well that he could make the letter so penetrating. Snow, who hated Evie from a young age, was probably insane with laughter right now.

His older sister was described as cute and adorable by everyone. Even Evie's own parents seemed to adore her more than her. On the other hand, anyone she saw as an enemy or who earned her ire would be cornered, as she used her charms to turn everyone against her.

Since Evie was so strong and proud, she did not fall for Snow's plans, he had always considered her a true monstrosity. She must be enjoying Evie's current situation even more than Allyson.

And, as his words had implied, Evie had not received a single letter from her parents.  
For Evie, who is ridiculed and no one misses, it must seem like the perfect ending for a villain the newspapers wanted. Nobody cares about Evie's own feelings. No one pitied her.

"---- Gu"

Evie closed her eyes. She was standing in the third-floor room of the Moors house that she had been given. She took a deep breath of the wet, swampy air that flowed through the window.

"Guuuuu ... .."

She bit her lip for a moment. She inhaled slowly, not letting out an inch of breath. Then, grabbing the letter he had torn,

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! I HATE THIIIIIIS ―――――― !! "

Evie screamed out the window. She tossed the letter into the garden below. The torn pieces of paper caught by the wind, scattering.

"Why do you hate me so much !? I didn't do anything to deserve this !? "  
She just loved Prince Chad. Then, she came into conflict with Allyson. She may have said some harsh things and used her position to get closer to the prince. But that was it.

She didn't hurt anyone. Everyone just accepted it as true that he had sent thugs to attack Allyson, but he had never dreamed of doing something like that.

Confronted and condemned, expelled from her home, separated from her parents and friends and finally, as an apparent act of mercy, forced to marry a grotesque woman. Did she deserve this? Isn't it being turned into some kind of bad joke to make people laugh?

"Take a good look at it! Isn't this what you wanted to see, me marrying something like that !?"

From the mansion room at the top of the hill, the land was silent and led to the nearby town. All she can see is a gardener in the distance, but otherwise there was no one. No one there to hear Evie's screams.

But Evie didn't care if anyone heard her or not. How could she stop this trembling in her heart, if not by screaming? Of course, she wasn't thinking about the consequences.

“But wait, I'll be the one laughing in the end! Allyson, Snow, even you, Prince Chad! "

Therefore, she will do her best to harness the power of clumsy Mallory's blood. Whatever happens, she will accept no excuses and will not be abandoned again.  
It will no longer be naive. Their faces will twist with regret and frustration once Evie turns Mallory into a respectable woman.

"I won't lose so easily ―――― !!"

Evie screamed into the sky of that strange land.


End file.
